Run! Usachan Tsuna! RUN!
by Amaterasu17
Summary: "Have you ever kissed anyone Dame-Tsuna?" "Uhhhh no why?" All Tsuna got was a smirk and a bent forward fedeora...That wasn't good. AU! YAOI! I forgot to do this.But I found a beta reader thanks so much Nekoratik for betaing this fic! Two-shot!
1. Once a game starts

***edit* I found a beta reader! Thank you so much! Nekoratik! For betaing this fic for me! :3 And I hope to work on more stories with you! ^^  
><strong>

**Yo's my homies what's up in the house tonight…*crickets chirp* gee I feel the ****love. T-T Anyways this came to me when watching the episode I think it was fifteen? When people where trying to get ball Leon and everything. Yeah don't ask me how. **

**An yways a little warning for you I'm so so SO sorry if the characters turn out to be a little OCC I will try not to do that it shouldn't be too hard I'm not that far in the sires since I just started but I hope this doesn't make you run away in fear from that fact what I've mostly been doing because I'm too lazy to wait and watch all the episodes (In which case I know theres at least 150 or something…Or more. OAO) I've been reading fics instead which helps me better because then I understand there character more. And such. **

**Oh and for thouse who are wondering what **usachan **is it means **bunnie** in japenese I looked it up because well you'll see soon. 3**

**Pairings:**** It's a secret….Mawahahahhah! 3 **

**Warning:**** Yaoi! Meaning boy loves boy if you do not like this or even feel instauled buy this then Live! I I'm not forcing you to read it. Also this is a little bit of crackfic but really it shouldn't be that much. It's when My humour gets weird that you have to watch out for. **

**Disclaimer:**** Srsly we have to do these really? What part of FANfiction is so hard to understand anyways?**

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Once a game starts**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Stupid, stupid Reborn!"<p>

Well, he couldn't really blame Reborn, he was the idiot that told the sadistic tutor that he never kissed any one before since he was trying to save it for a special someone. *_Cough,Kyoko,cough_*

"Gotcha!"

"HIIIIEEE!" Tsuna screamed when he felt arms warp around him from behind. So much for that perfect hiding spot!

"Now， about that ki-" Poor Dino never got to finish his sentence and for once Tsuna thanked the lord that he was short. Tumbling over, Dino wheezed while gripping that _area;_ for a wimpy kid, he sure could kick hard ... Really hard.

_Stupid stupid Reborn!_ Okay, he really needed to come up with a better comeback! I suppose you're wondering what's going on and what's happening to poor Tsuna to have him in such a panic, then again when is this kid never in a panic?

Well, that's simple and I'll tell you through the wonderful visions called flashbacks!

- Que Flashback! -

Tsuna for once was pleased with himself! Why? Well he was finally going to beat the boss on a game that he has been trying to finish for months! Tsuna can honestly say that this was one of the hardest games that he ever played and he couldn't wait to finally just beat it and get it out of the way!

Of course, for some weird reason, Fate, seemed to hate his freaking guts and the T.V. suddenly thought that it would be hilarious to black out then and there.

"WHA? NO WHY!" Screamed Tsuna while gripping his hair in frustration. "Please tell me your kidding right!"

"No, not really."

Tsuna looked up from behind the T.V. to see the culprit that caused his dismay only to see the devil himself Reborn who was holding the plug from his T.V.

"REBORN!" Tsuna screamed in furastion and angrily glaring at the adult, but we all know how well he does those don't we? Ignoring his student's pathetic tries in pulling a glare and his obvious dismay, he just tossed the plug that he pulled from the T.V to the floor carelessly.

Reborn turned to look at his angry student and almost smirked; he was just so easy to tease and the glare he was pulling was just a pout, it didn't help that there were tears in the corner of his eyes. Really, his student needed to stop looking so cute or he wouldn't be able to hold back from bouncing on the brunette. Shaking that last thought from his mind Reborn turned serious.

"Have you ever kissed any one Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna's eye twitched at the name, but he was, however, confused by the man's question. Sighing, he thought it was just better to get this over with, thus decided to skip the questions and just answer.

Really bad move on his part and we shall soon know why.

"Uh no. Why?" All Tsuna got as a reply was a smirk and a bent forward Fedora. This wasn't good.

- End Flashback! -

So after that little meeting. If you can even call it that. A few days later Reborn has gathered everyone, except the girls and the kids, which meant that this plan of his was just about to get a whole lot worse than before. Only to come up with a game, another game that Tsuna was really, really hating at the moment.

Seriously just when you think that Reborn can't possibly get any worse, he does! And Tsuna somehow, always ends up being the victim!

The objectives of the game were real simple, who ever kissed Dame-Tsuna first gets to keep him for a month, but in order to save his first kiss he had to make it home! Seeing as they went to the park when they were discussing about the game, Tsuna paled when hearing this; he knew he wasn't the best when it came to strategy and he knew that Reborn knew that as well! The bastard! Oh hey, new comeback!

Honestly though, didn't he get a choice in all of this? Also, it was news to him that all of his guardians seemed excited about the idea of the game which really confused him to no end; they were not really gay, were they? Well, it could be possible, who knows, they might even be bi.

Tsuna could only gulp in fear when Mukuro licked his lips. That man absolutely terrified him. He was the third one on his fear list; the first two where Reborn and Hibari. He had a long list.

Oh and if that wasn't bad enough, Reborn thought it would b cute to dress him up in a bunnies sweater. A BUNNIE SWEATER! Do you have any idea how much that damaged Tsuna's manliness?

It damaged it a lot!

So much that he wanted to cry in despair when seeing that it was white and what was even worse, it glowed in the dark! What kind of bunnies sweater glows in the freaking dark! Not to mention, he also had to wear these damn bunnie ears that kept on dropping over his face they were on a head band which didn't help stop the dropping. Well, only one really dropped, but that was besides the point!

It also seemed unfair that they decided to play the game at night when the neonness was in full bloom! Wait, was neonness even a word?

"Kufufufufu"

Tsuna froze to a stop, shaking a little when hearing the strange laughter. There was only one man that laughed like that.

"BOO!"

"HIIIIIIIEEEEE!"

Tsuna bloated trying to get at the end of the alley, only to get gripped by the ankles and pulled back into the darkness. Tsuna panicked as his nails started scrapping the concrete, almost breaking them in the process. _OH PLEASE GOD NO!_ He screamed in his mind has he was dragged deeper into the abyss.

"Kufufufufu why so scared Usachan -Tsuna? I won't hurt you, all I want is a little kiss."

_YEAH RIGHT!_ Shouted Tsuna in his mind fearfully as he was lifted by the scarf of the sweater and

* * *

><p><strong>MAWAHAHAHAHA!<strong>


	2. It ends with a kiss

*****edit***I found a beta reader! Thank you so much! Nekoratik! For betaing this fic for me! :3 And I hope to work on more stories with you! ^^**

**I wrote this up for you guys and I hope you like it I think it's a little longer then the last one even though I was hoping that it would be longer but it looks like that isn't going to happen. *shrugs* Oh well I hope you enjoy it anyways since this is the last chapter and I'm still thinking about the sequel just tell me if you guys want it to happen hopefully maybe through time I'll get my beta then? **

**Eh who knows. I just hope it will be soon because then I can get this story beta'd Also I hope you like the ending of this has well has the pairing which I'm still not telling! :3 **

**Oh and before I forget thank you so much for the reviews I honestly don't care about reviews but it is nice to see that some people actually like this! :3 So again thanks so much. ^^**

**Pairing's****: Again its a secret MAWHAHAHAHAHA *ack ack***

**Warning****: YAOI boy loves boy and all that good stuff. Not much crack in this chapter. :/ **

**Disclaimer****: ... Yeah because I own this way popular epic sires. :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>

It ends with a kiss

* * *

><p>"Eeep!"<p>

That was about the smartest thing that he could utter when he slowly turned around to see Hibari glaring at him, haughtily in the middle of the street.

"Herbivore, alert! Herbivore, alert!" Yelled the yellow bird known as Hibird, who was currently perched on Hibari's messy raven black hair. Tsuna without thinking things through, like always, decided that now would be a good time to make a run for it!

That lasted for about five seconds.

Tsuna squealed when Hibari's tonfa were suddenly in front of his face gleaming its silvery shine evilly.

"I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna paled as he backed into the wall roughly by the tonfa that shoved him into it. All the while, Hibari's cold blue eyes were staring at his soul. Tsuna shivered at that, but all he could do was watch helplessly as Hibari moved in closer to where he was.

_Don't telll me he wants to kiss me to!_ Tsuna thought franticly while feeling the hot air breath on his lips. Unlike Hibari, Tsuna wouldn't dare kick him in the groins because of the consequences of what would happen afterwards.

_I don't want to be kissed! Not like this!_ Thought Tsuna in a blind panic.

"HEY!"

Hibari turned towards the intruder angrily while keeping a terrified Tsuna in place. There, not standing far from them, was a girl that Tsuna feared other then Bianchi, who in his case was just as scary as her, only less poisonous.

Haru stood there, her hair looking strangely messy as it was splayed across her face and her cloths looked all ruffled, her arms were up high as well as the bamboo sword that she held above her head, kind of like you would with a baseball bat.

Speaking of baseball, didn't that sword belong to Yamamoto! _Scary!_ Tsuna thought franticly while his eyes were the size of dinner plates. _She's going to kill us! Good bye sweet and wonderful world!_

...

_Wait, what is she even doing here in the first place? I thought she wasn't invited along with Kyoko!_ Tsuna thought with a frown.

"Let go of my future husband you tonfa wielding freak!"

Tsuna's soul left his body through his mouth at the insult. She was either really brave and knew what she was doing or ... She wanted to commit suicide. It seemed that he wasn't the only one that was in a dumfounded state of mind; Hibari seemed a little surprised as well.

_That's the first time I've seen him with a different expression other than a smirk._ However, just as Tsuna thought that, Hibari brought out his tonfas, his dumfound expression was lost in a second and, of course, placed with the winning smirk.

Tsuna gulped and cringed when Hibari pointed his tonfa at him without even turning back, Hibrid made his way on to Tsuna's hair and nested into it, making himself comfortable. Tonfa still in place, Hibari turned to look at him with his hair covering his eyes.

"Stay put, Herbivore." Hibari said threatingly, making Tsuna gulp fearfully. _These guys are nuts!_

Just like that, they charged at each other with great force; swinging expertly to and fore. Tsuna was surprised that Haru was actually not too bad of a fighter.

_She must have been training hard if she can keep up with Hibari._ He thought while watching them fight. In fact they seemed too engrossed in their struggle that they didn't seem to realize that the person they were fighting for was sneaking away!

Well, they didn't for a while, but there was one thing that Dame-Tsuna forgot and that was the thing that was on his head. Still awake and alert and as soon as he got far enough away from the fight he was caught by Hibird.

"Herbivore escaping! Herbivore escaping!"

"HIIIEE!" With that said, Tsuna ran like the devil himself was behind him and well, he wasn't far off in this case.

"Tsuna get back here!"

"Hell no!" He shouted back bravely, almost too bravely that he flinched a little when shouting it. Trying not to look back in fear, since knowing that seeing Hibari's glare would make his legs stop in fright and for those eyes he knew that they could look into your very soul.

_I'm going to die!_ He shouted franticly in his mind. He wasn't lying either, his feet were tired and his breath was coming out in short gasps. Plus he could feel the glare that was coming from behind him. _Hibari's so creepy!_

Looking up from watching his feet Tsuna could almost cry out with joy. There, not far from him, seemed to be a warehouse. Even though it wasn't his home it was still nicer to see than anything else; hopefully though, if he got there in time without them noticing, then he would be able to hide there and rest a while.

Finally there was a god out there that loved him!

"Ushishishishishi."

Or not.

_Why!_ Whined Tsuna in his mind, tears were at the end of his eyes as a hand covered his mouth and dragged him deeper into another alleyway and away from his safety house.

"It would seem that the Prince has found his new toy." A voice whispered into his ear causing him to flinch in fear. He felt the cold breath breathing onto him and shivered a little not liking where this was going at all. That's right, Tsuna had forgotten that Reborn had invited the Varia to his little so called game because, as we all know Reborn, hated him that much.

Tsuna was almost, almost about to call out to Hibari and Haru when he saw them run past their so called hiding spot, but then thought better off it. _It would just make things worse than they already were._ He thought sulking while tears started to fall from frustration.

"Shishishishishi, what's with the tears little toy? Aren't you happy to see the Prince?"

_No, no he was not happy to see the insane psycho!_ Tsuna thought fearfully as his wrists were gripped and pulled down roughly while slim fingers pulled his face closer to the other's, noses barely touching.

"Don't worry toy, we'll have so much fun this month, but first."

Tsuna's eyes widened when feeling the wet tongue slide down his neck which ended in small bites nibbling at the base of his neck. Thinking fast and just like he did with Dino he kneed him extra hard in that _area_, with that, Tsuna was able to break free and with Bel down, Tsuna blasted out of there to the warehouse.

_PLEASE LET ME MAKE IT!_ He shouted in his mind while hearing the insane laughter that was behind him, making him shiver. _That guy was nuts. I really need to get to that warehouse!_

"THERE HE IS!"

Tsuna's eyes bugged out from his head from hearing the shouts that came from all around; this really wasn't good. He could see Haru in the distance along with Hibari and from afar, near the end of the street he could she Dino with his men coming down towards him like an army.

"EXTREME, CAPTURE!"

"HIIIEEE!" Dodging, Tsuna just barely made his getaway when Kyoko's brother, who flew past him like no tomorrow. _THERE ARE MORE OF THEM!_

Someone up there really hated him!

Running like his life deepened on it, Tsuna blasted forward towards the warehouse ignoring the calls and the yells of his name behind him. He could hear some of them trying to catch him, but as soon as he made it to the warehouse; he dived in there missing some hands that tired to grab at him.

"HE WENT IN HERE!"

Tsuna didn't dare look behind him to see who shouted that.

As he made his way through the pile of boxes and crates that where throughout the building. Thinking fast he ducked in behind a pile of boxes that seemed to have fallen over near the corner of the house making a perfect hiding place, but the thing was, he had to get there quickly because his stupid sweater was glowing brightly like the sun and he really did not want to be caught right now.

Once he made it to his hiding place he sighed in relief. When the thundering footsteps run past him in a mad dash making him slump to the ground panting tiredly, he so could not wait for all of this to be over already!

"Sitting on the job, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna 'eeeped' when seeing no one other then Reborn himself standing in the shadows not far from his hiding place. _Honestly, the nerve of this man!_

Tsuna however tensed when Reborn walked closer to him almost too close which made him squeak when he felt the boxes press up to his back.

"W-what do you mean job? You think running around like my life depends on it is a job? Wait a second, I thought this was your idea of some sort of sick game!"

He pointed out to the evil man who was still too close to him. Reborn just smirked at him and leaned in closer, making Tsuna squirm underneath him nervously. He really did not like where this was going and if he recalled, which he didn't, he thought that Reborn wasn't in this game, but with how the man was acting, he was thinking otherwise. Oh well, it didn't hurt to ask him right?

"R-R-Reborn what are you doing?"

"This."

Before he could even figure out what was happening he suddenly felt something warm and soft on his lips. It wasn't before he felt teeth bite on his bottom lip that he suddenly knew what happened. He opened his month to yell at the man angrily, but before he could utter a word Reborn's tongue sneaked its way inside his mouth making the boy melt into a puddle of goo as it had its way inside his mouth.

Tsuna not fully understanding what was going on kissed back timidly; he could almost feel the man's smirk when this happened which made Reborn deepen the kiss father.

"10th!"

_Shit!_

Almost immediately Tsuna pushed away from Reborn who was smirking amusingly as Tsuna looked away from him. His face was flushed with a deep red almost like a tomato which caused Reborn to chuckle from amusement.

Tsuna's eyes widened in disbelieve, _did Reborn just chuckle? Reborn the devil himself, CHUCKLE? What is the world coming to!_

"10th!"

Tsuna winced when hearing Gokudera yell out for him in the background he could see that Reborn was still there he really wished that that man would just go away now and leave him alone to suffer in his misery.

Feeling his arm being gripped at and pulled towards Reborn warm chest, he was dragged away from his hiding spot with Reborn in the lead.

"Come on, Dame-Tsuna, we can't keep your friends waiting...Oh and I look forward to spending the month with you."

Tsuna's eye's bugged out and that's when the tears really started to fall.

"WHY!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Cackles* I'm so mean to him...But at the same time it's fun to make Tsuna live in a world of despair. :3 Oh come on you can't say you don't agree with me. <strong>

**Oh and has for the kissing sence I hope that was okay I've read a lot in this world of fan fiction of people kissing each other but this is my first time actually writing about it...I can tell you right now I was blushing like crazy I was so embarrassed. OAO **

**I can read it and now blush but writing it is SO much more different. **


End file.
